chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-X
Among the many universes in the multiverse, Earth-X is the name given to an Earth where the Nazi organization won World War II and created a worldwide New Reich called The Fatherland. One day, visitors from the real Earth aided the local resistance movement and took down the New Reich's leadership and arrested one last member of the totalitarian regime, thus liberating the planet. History According to Brandon, the history of Earth-X followed the same as that of the real Earth, with one major difference: during World War II, the Nazis emerged victorious after nuking New York, London, Paris, and Moscow, forcing the complete surrender of the US and the UK, while annihilating the USSR altogether. After that, the Nazi forces spread out across the world, conquering everything in their path, including their former allies in Europe and Asia. As they did so, the Schutzstaffel set up outposts throughout Europe and the Americas from which to establish complete and total domination. The Führer Hitler reigned over his worldwide Reich for another forty-nine years until his death in 1994. As of 2062, order was maintained by a small cadre of evil enforcers that included James Davenport III and Jonas Stephen Scott, and was helmed by the Führer Doug Matthews and his wife Lindsay Bluth. In 2062, with Lindsay's heart on the brink of failure from extreme exposure to solar radiation, the Führer resolved to track down another version of LIndsay to steal her heart and give it to his wife to save her. Through experimentation with trans-dimensional technology, the Earth-X villains discovered the means to travel between the various Earths. The forces of Earth-X subsequently invaded Earth One in pursuit of Lindsay Bluth-Funke and recklessly attacked during the wedding of Andi Beck and Jonah Beck, but were decisively beaten back by the combined might of Lindsay, Team Flash, Team Arrow X4 and the BSSSD. The invasion was all for naught as, despite their best efforts, meticulous planning, and preliminary successes, the Earth-X villains were outmatched by their Earth One counterparts following a series of ugly confrontations, culminating in a massive street battle in Centium City, each met their end. Only the Jonas Scott survived but abandoned his Earth-X allies when their defeat became inevitable. Despite the invasion being a failure, it nonetheless caused massive collateral damage on both Earths and dealt an especially devastating blow to the BSSSD as Tina Figgenbottom and Berry Figgenbottom were killed in action against the Nazi forces. Months later, it is revealed by Zachary Martin that the deaths of both Lindsay and Doug turned the tide of the rebellion against the Nazis and that the New Reich has since been dismantled completely, ultimately restoring Earth-X to a peaceful world. The last Nazi loyalist, Shelby Marcus, eluded capture for months, until she was finally apprehended by Zachary and Team Flash on Earth One, and subsequently imprisoned by the new Earth-X authorities. Notable individuals Residents Visitors *Andi Beck *Buffy Driscoll *Cyrus Goodman *Berry Figgenbottom *Jordan Quimby *Naldo Montoya Jr *Tina Figgenbottom *Berry Figgenbottom Jr *Douglas Davenport *Heather Montoya *Doug Matthews *Jonas Stephen Scott (as Ham Mack) *Tobias Funke Trivia *This Earth is nicknamed “Planet Nazi” by Cody and “Nazi Earth” by Buffy. *According to Earth-X James, life here has no choices; it's all about following orders. *At least two classifications are given to people in the camp Doug, Heather, Douglas, Naldo Jr, Tina, Jordan, Berry, Tobias, and Cyrus were sent to. **Yellow Star of David badges are for Jewish people. **Pink triangles badges are for non-heterosexuals. *Earth-X developed some form of a meritocracy.